It's Dark In My Imagination
by An0nym0uSlyY0urS
Summary: This is a bit bdsm smut. I came up with the idea while I was high, wrote it that way, and am uploading it that way. I think you'll like it. I'm terrible with summaries. Just read. It's good. DESTIEL SMUT (that should be all you need to read it.)


There's something in the look you give...

Dean looked up at Castiel from where he rest on his knees. The angel smirked down at him. Something had changed in the angel when he got back from purgatory. The stare that was once clueless was now filled with something darker, but comforting. Castiel had seemed just fine around Sam, but when the hunter and angel were alone togther things often got hectic. Dean looked back down and thought about the first time they were alone.

I scream god forgive me please...

Cause I want you on your knees...

Sam looked at the two of them with curiosity. Dean looked at the angel, who was staring so intensely it caused Dean to squirm where he sat. Briefly Dean looked to Sam and shrugged. "Alright then, I'm going to go to the town nearby and check things out, you two stay here and do some research or something." Dean kept his gaze on the angel and only broke to look at the door as it shut.

Pushing up from where he sat he took a few steps toward the angel. "So do you care to tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Something happened I know it did." Dean said, repressing the urge to think about how he couldn't even manage to pull the angel out of purgatory.

"I'm fine Dean. Purgatory just helped me realize things." Castiel's stare continued, now at max intensity. "It was like a little epiphony." Dean took another step closer to the angel, now breaking his own personal space rules.

"What did you realize? Huh?" Dean kept his gaze locked onto the angel's. Something about the instense stare sent shivers up his spine. Castiel merely cocked his head to the right.

"I realized that I've been following your rules, and your commands for way too long now."

It's Dark In My Imagination...

Dean couldn't think of a witty comeback, as the other's presence was near overwhelming.

A hand came up and covered where the mark was on Dean's shoulder

(A/N: MAKE BIG STORY ABOUT THIS ON FF)

was. Instantly he felt himself falling to his knees. He looked up at the angel with a little bit surprised...and something else that even he himself didn't understand.

"It's supposed to be this way Dean." Castiel smiled lightly and kept his hand over the mark. Slowly he bent down, now level with the hunter. "It's right." Cas murmured. Dean could only nod and continue to look at him.

Then the angel kissed him, wrapping one arm around the hunter's midsection, and one hand on the back of his neck. Before Dean could think again clothes were being shed and Dean found himself landing on the bed in the motel room. The angel was above him, and for a moment he found his self in admiration.

Castiel's skin was a cream color with a glow to it. As his eyes traveled further up he took notice of how his jawline was structured, and the half closed eyes that revealed on a sliver of sapphire. The process was inerupted when he felt a sharp pain in his low midsection. Dean's eyes shot up to Castiel's in alarm, but was immediately changed back to awe as he was captivated again.

When he whispered move, the pain was still great but the low growl that escaped Castiel was more than worth it. The pain continued on for a while until it changed. Dean had taken to running his nails down the angel's back, each time earning another growl in approval.

Castiel at first was very erratic, as you would expect a virgin to be.

Then smoothly and slowly they worked together to find a rythm that suited them both, and their bodies rocked in perfect unison, grunts and moans filled the motel room.

As they both approached their climaxes, Dean took a look back up to Castiel to find that he had been looking at him all along. The same intense stare from earlier was what sent him over to edge. As he came the angel above him started to shutter and was soon at the same euphoric level.

They lay there only for moments after, then quickly scrambled to get their clothes.

There's something in the way you touch when we kiss...

It's Dark In My Imagination...

Dean looked back up smiling at the fond memory. The collar and a ring were in a pair of hands in front of him. Looking up at the angel he smiled hearing that deep gruff voice. "Dean Winchester, my pet, my love...will you do the honor of becoming mine in all ways?"

Smiling again the hunter stood for a moment and looked the angel in the eye.

"Of Course, how could I deny you?" Both sharing a knowing smirk they kissed.


End file.
